random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny Party of Random-ness Wiki
is a party game similar to Mario Party, but with Random-ness Wiki characters and users. It's the third entry in the Destiny of Random-ness Wiki series, after Destiny Battle of Random-ness Wiki and Destiny Sport of Random-ness Wiki. Due to the Destiny series being abandoned, Moon Snail cancelled it and plans to make a spiritual successor known as Crossover Park. Story One day, several people get a message from Meap about how he has finally opened the long awaited Random-ness Theme Park! One problem, though... As soon as the folks get there,an evil villain named "Rift" decides to curse the rides! The only way to stop his curses is to go to the board game-based ride "Random Mania!" and win all of the boards to finally fight him yourself! Can you prove yourself worthy of beating this monster? Playable characters Supporting Characters Quotes Main article Game mechanics Board mechanics Before the game starts, each player rolls an 8-sided die. Whoever gets the highest result goes first, and the player that gets the lowest result goes last. After that, each player takes turns moving around the board using the same 8-sided die. The result from the roll determines how many spaces the player moves that turn. After all four players had their turn in the round, a mini-game starts. There are a total of 20 rounds in the average game. There are two currencies: Minor Currency and Major Currency. Minor currencies can be gained from Gain Spaces and mini-games. Major currencies can be gained from Golden spaces for 20 minor currency, mystery boxes, the lotto if the player is lucky, or by end-of-round bonuses. The two calculate the players' rankings, with major currencies taking priority over minor currencies. For example, a player with 1 major currency and 12 minor currencies would still beat a player with 0 major currencies and 42 minor currencies. What the currencies are represented by change with each board. At the fifth to final round, the "Final Rounds Extravaganza" begins. It starts with a lotto pull, generating three random symbols. If the three symbols match a player's ticket, they win a major currency. Afterwards, the last place player gets to choose a special effect for the board, allowing things such as doubling results from Gain Spaces and Lose spaces, replacing Lose Spaces with Rift Spaces, setting Golden spaces to provide the major currency for free, or halving the prices on all Shop items. Spaces The spaces (Seen right) each have a unique effect when landed on. *The blue space is the Gain Space. Landing on it results in obtaining 3 of the minor currency of the board, with a chance of a mystery box that contains either more minor currency, a power-up, or a major currency. This is usually the most common space. One is replaced with a Golden Space, which allows the player that passes (not lands) it to buy the major currency for 20 minor currency. The space is then moved over another Gain Space, and the previous Gain Space is added back in. *The red space is the Lose Space. Landing on it results in losing 3 of the minor currency. This is slightly less common than the blue space. *The green space with a question mark is an Event Space. The results of the space can either be good or bad, depending on the board and location of the space. Most boards have multiple different effects for this space, depending on its location on the board. *The green space with the star is a Warp Space. Landing on it causes you to be sent to the same space as another random player. *The green space with the lightning bolt is a Battle Space. Every player donates a random amount of minor currency to a pile and participate in a Battle Mini-game. The currency is then split among all of the players, with the better performing ones getting more. Generally, first place gets 3/4 of the spoils, second place gets 1/4 minus one currency, and third place gets one currency from the pile. *The space with the star is a Game Changer Space. When a player lands on this space, they randomly generate an exchange between two players, which can include the giving, taking, or swapping of currency counts between players. *The space with the swords is a Duel Space. When a player lands on this space, they can duel another player for a large amount of minor currency. This initiates a Duel minigame between the two players. *The purple space with Meap's face on it is, you guessed it, a Meap Space. Landing on it has a 90% chance to start a Meap Minigame, but also has a 10% chance to start a Reverse Meap Minigame. *The pitch black space with the red face on it is a Rift Space. Landing on it summons Rift to attack the player. He spins a wheel to choose an effect: **'RIFT DONATION': Rift steals half of your minor currency. **'RIFT THIEVERY': Rift steals one of your major currency. **'RIFT DIVISION': Rift takes 15 minor currency from you and divides it evenly among the other players. **'RIFT EQUALITY': Rift takes all players' minor currency and splits them evenly among players. **'RIFT MINIGAME': Rift starts a Rift Minigame. **'RIFT ENTRAPMENT': Rift traps you in a cage, skipping your next turn. **'RIFT SCAM': Rift swaps your items with "Rock Dice". **'RIFT REQUEST': Rift gives the player a Rift Whistle. **'RIFT ULTIMANIUM' (Very rare): Rift takes EVERYTHING you have. Minor currency, major currency, items, all gone. Might as well give up. **'RIFT REWARD': The player gets a giant mallet to smash Rift with, doubling your minor currency count. *The yellow arrow is the Shop Space. Passing (not landing) this space allows you to buy items. After buying an item, the player gets a random Lotto Ticket, which will be used up in the fifth-to-final round. If your Lotto Ticket matches the symbols of the lotto, you gain a major currency. Passing this space does not deplete movement count. Landing on a space will change your "color". Gain Spaces and Meap Spaces turn you blue. Loss spaces and Rift Spaces turn you red. Every other space turns you green. The color of your character determines your team in the next minigame. If all players are blue, it'll be a Free for All mini-game, while if two were red, it'd be 2v2. Green randomly turns into red or blue before the minigame is chosen. Players under the effects of RIFT ENTRAPMENT will be red for the turn. Items Each player can carry up to three items. At the start of a player's turn, they can use one item to perform a random effect. *Slow Dice: Costs 15 minor currency. Causes the dice block to change much more slowly, allowing you to get the tile movement you want. *Double Dice: Costs 10 minor currency. Gives you two dice blocks to roll with instead of one. *Triple Dice: Costs 15 minor currency. Gives you three dice blocks to roll with instead of one. *Rock Dice: Cannot be bought. Rolls between 0 to 3 instead of 1 to 8. *Meap's Magic Satchel: Costs 30 minor currency. When purchased, it's instantly used, and gives you three random items. *Mystic Dust: Costs 10 minor currency. Allows you to switch places with another player. *Guido's Golden Toilet: Costs 15 minor currency. Allows the player to instantly move to the Golden Space, and can buy it if they have the minor currency for it. *Moses' Tablet: Costs 15 minor currency. Summons Moses (From Joshua and the Promised Land) to appear near the Golden Space. He then yells "No! NOOOOO!", which causes the Golden Space to move elsewhere. *Rift Whistle: Cannot be bought. Summons Rift to the player's side, allowing them to ride him for this turn. Any player you pass while riding Rift will lose 20 minor currency, which is given to you at the end of the turn. *Chomper Seed: Costs 15 minor currency. You can place this seed on a Gain Space or Lose Space that you're standing on. When another player first passes this space. a Chomper will grow and attack the player, removing 10 minor currencies from their holding. *Thief Signal: Costs 25 minor currency. Summons one of the blue thieves from the Spyro games. You can either have him steal minor currency from another player, or steal a major currency from a player who has it. Choosing the latter option has the thief charge an extra 15 minor currency, though. *Add more! Boards Boards are one of the two main features of the game. There are a total of 10 boards to traverse in Story Mode or in normal play. In the order of when they're played in Story Mode... */Tutorial Board/ */Theme Park Central/ */Green Hill Zone/ */Witch's Bakery/ *Bunkest World *Divine Spirit Mausoleum */Magic Crafters/ *Downtown Suburbia *Nishina's Vegetable Valley *Rift's Void Mini-games Main Article Mini-games, alongside the boards, is the other main feature of the game. They have a variety of gameplay types, but are generally very short so that players can get back to the board quickly without these overstaying their welcome. The main types of mini-games are Free-4-All, 2v2 and 1v3, but 1v1 duels and boss mini-games are also available. Category:Destiny X of Random-Ness Wiki Series Category:Video Games